Feeling A Moment
by Dr. Evil Bunny
Summary: The thoughts of two people who love each other and yet feel that neither feel the same. With two very different reason keeping them part.


_It's been a long year  
Since we last spoke  
How's your halo?  
Just between you and I_

When you said you wanted to be a doctor I was proud that you my charge would do great things. I look back at those days and wish you had chosen a different path. One that would allow me to be near to you so I could protect you; but you chose instead to move away for university and never call my name again. I never showed my sorrow or disappoint when you would come home for holidays and I never spoke my feelings when you would show love to Chris and yet only treat me like a friend.

_You and me and the satellites  
I never believed you  
I only wanted to  
Before all of this_

Everyone was so proud when you finished medical school and I couldn't help but hope you would choose a hospital here for your internship. I should have known that you were no longer the small five year old girl I once knew but instead a twenty five year old with stars in her eyes. My heart nearly cracked when you told us all that you internship was at a hospital in Seattle. Were you trying to tell me then that you no longer needed me in a way that wouldn't stab my heart with pain?

_What did I miss?  
Do you ever get homesick?  
_

When you moved away you seemed to forget that I was your whitelighter and that my sole job was to protect you. I would listen closely for you soft calm voice calling me name and yet you never seemed to whisper my name once. I still remember the day when aunt Paige brought you to live with my family in the manor after your mother had been killed and your whitelighter father clipped he's own wings and vanished. From that day until this very moment I felt a need to protect you and to make sure that you were always happy. And yet all I can do now is wonder if you ever miss me or even if you still need me.

_I can't get used to it  
I can't get used to it  
_

I can no longer walk around the manor with out missing you even more. I can't get used to the fact you seem not to need me anymore. I'm almost sure I'm going insane with each day I go without hearing about you. Have I done something to you that's made you so angry with me that you refuse to need me anymore? I will never get used to the fact that you my beloved charge no longer need your guardian angel.

_I'll never get used to it  
I'll never get used to it_

You had always seemed slight depressed when ever I mentioned Alice and yet I assumed those were the days when something else was bothering you. I can still remember your face when I broke the news that Alice and I were getting engaged. You're always beautiful blue eyes filled with tears and I naively thought it was because you were happy for us.

_I'm under that night  
I'm under those same stars  
We're in a red car  
You asleep at my side  
Going in and out of the headlights_

For those two months you were back in the manor you seemed so broken hearted over something. You started to avoid me with ever breath you had. When Alice and my mother started planning the wedding during your stay you seemed to leave the manor more often the you usually did. Then after those two months that you were home you moved back to Seattle for your residence. I was once again confused about the emotion I was feeling. Then when my mother and Alice asked me to help the pick out bridesmaid dress I asked if I could only chose yours. Because I wanted to show you somehow that I cared about you.

_Could I have saved you?  
Would that've betrayed you?  
I wanna burn this film  
You alone with those pills  
What you couldn't do I will_

When they sent your dress to you I slipped in a letter only meant for your eyes to read. I was still trying to understand why when ever I thought about you my heart seemed to ache and to bleed. All I ever wanted to do was save you from the monsters in this world. But I was almost always sure that would betray you in a way I could never understand. I hoped that when you read the letter you would understand that I need you to need me again.

_I forgive you  
I'll forgive you  
I'll forgive you  
I forgive you_

I forgive you for every reason I could ever think of. I forgive you for leaving without me and never say a heartfelt goodbye. I forgive you for no longer need me to save you from this cruel world.

_For blue, blue skies  
For blue, blue skies  
For blue, blue skies  
For blue, blue skies_

When ever I look into blue skies I always known that even though you're hundreds of miles away I know that somewhere you looking at them thinking of me. Even though I could never tell you this I will always 

love you Winifred Bennet and even though you will never love me the same why that will never change how I need you and how much I know deep down you need me as well.

_I'll forgive you_

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own the awesome show Charmed. Nor do I own any of it's characters mention in the story above. I only own Alice and Winifred. So please scary lawyers don't sue me. I also do not own the songs used in this story as well.

Song Title: For Blue Skies by Strays Don't Sleep

Author's Note: This is hopefully going to be an on going story and this is Wyatt's POV. Next Chapter will be in Wini's POV. Please review they're like candy to me.


End file.
